El final de una historia
by Arken Elf
Summary: Si leiste el final de Cicatrices del alma y te preguntaste ¿Que fue lo que sucedio con Samuel Oak?, aqui podras ver su punto de vista. Basado en las series experimento de vida Finalizado


El final de una historia

Arken elf: Este fanfic es pequeño y ya tiene su final, lo dedico para todos aquellos que terminaron cicatrices del alma.

Ceniza gracias por tu apoyo.

Este fanfic es justo en el tiempo de experimento de vida (Basado en el punto de vista del Profesor Samuel Oak).

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si realmente una palabra puede definir el final de una historia, ¿Será verdad que una sola palabra puede nombrar el destino de una vida, supongo que es algo que nadie sabe en realidad…

Samuel Oak.

-Veo el atardecer desde esta habitación, a mi espalda las formas de aquellos que han formado parte de esa aventura continúan perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, mientras la luz ilumina nuestros rostros con esos tonos carmesí y violeta.

-¿Qué será de nosotros ahora que te has ido?- Escuche la voz de Misty, -Solo puedo imaginar lo que debe estar sintiendo en este momento, después de todo lo que ha pasado debido a los errores que cometí en un lapso de mi vida, -Se que ella dijo que olvidara esos sucesos, ¿Pero seguirá pensando lo mismo ahora que él se ha marchado?

-No puedo dejar de culparme, aunque por fuera eso es algo que nadie más debe saber-

-Debo marcharme- Exclame incapaz de seguir presenciando esa escena, -¿Por qué es que decidiste abandonar todo Ash?- Me pregunte saliendo de aquella habitación.

Los pasillos nuevamente comenzaban a cobrar vida como si nada hubiese sucedido, la gente ha decidido reiniciar sus actividades mientras los últimos vestigios del atardecer desaparecen en el horizonte.

-Ya todo finalizo, la paz volverá, ¿Pero será para todos?- Susurre admirando el cielo ahora oscuro.

-Señor ¿necesita usar un taxi?- Pregunto una voz a mi lado, al parecer un joven taxista al notar mi reciente salida ha decidido ofrecer sus servicios.

-Al aeropuerto por favor- Exclame, -Se que probablemente Gary debe estar en camino, pero no quiero enfrentarlo en este momento, no se si tendría la fuerza, yo ya soy viejo y hay cosas que él y yo jamás veremos de la misma manera.

-Sin pensarlo nuevamente camino hacia el vehículo, por alguna razón siento que mi cuerpo es más pesado de lo normal. Entro al carro para permitirme unos momentos de tranquilidad antes de llegar al aeropuerto.

El taxi arranca comenzando su camino cuando la forma de mi nieto se divisa en la entrada del hospital, sin embargo me es imposible distinguir su rostro con la luz a su espalda.

-Probablemente me veas como un cobarde ahora Gary, pero es necesario que me aleje de este lugar, quizá algún día entiendas mis razones, y si no es así solo puedo desearte lo mejor mi querido nieto- Susurre volviendo la vista hacia el camino de enfrente.

Con la mirada fija en el pavimento no pude evitar que mi mente regresara en el tiempo hacia esos momentos en los que todo había comenzado, -¿Cómo olvidar el día en el que destruiste un sueño?-

-Eso es algo que jamás se olvida- Murmure inconscientemente.

………………………..

(Flashback)

Visitas inesperadas…

Así es como yo definiría la presencia de los hombres que llegaron aquel día a mi laboratorio. La pregunta siempre fue, ¿Cómo supieron que clase de investigación estaba desarrollando, en ese momento muchas preguntas se presentaron en el aire, pero yo sabía que algo así podía llegar a suceder desde el momento en el que inicie con ese proyecto.

La investigación siempre fue enfocada al área médica, mi intención era desarrollar un método que ayudará a los pacientes que sufrían de trastornos psicológicos a una recuperación más veloz, así como otras características de ese estilo.

Yo, junto con otro colega pensamos que sería una propuesta un poco drástica, pero efectiva si lográbamos probar nuestra hipótesis. Para esto fue necesario conseguir ADN de diversos pokémons los cuales poseían estas características de manera natural.

Mi compañero adquirió algunas muestras importantes; incluyendo la de Mew, lo que fue realmente impresionante, pues para nosotros no era más que una leyenda, mi amigo se negó a informar el origen de esa muestra, pero lo importante era el producto que obtendríamos con la misma.

-¿Cuál era esta milagrosa cura?-

En realidad mi teoría era desarrollar algún compuesto que al ser asimilado por el cuerpo permitiese al sujeto ser capaz de utilizar estas capacidades físicas brindadas por los pokémon; aplicándolos en el tratamiento medico inicial.

-¿Por qué pokémons psíquicos y no de otro tipo?

En parte se debe al retraso en este tipo de tratamientos, pues la mayoría de los investigadores se concentran en el desarrollo de medicamentos para afecciones físicas. Aunque muy en el fondo debo admitir que también era por el orgullo de demostrar que nosotros éramos capaces de elaborar curas más efectivas en áreas aún vírgenes.

En pocas palabras orgullo.

-¿Cuál fue el avance?

Después de meses de arduo trabajo nuestro avance no fue muy amplio, o al menos no llego a las expectativas que nos planteamos al inicio del proyecto.

Debimos dedicarle más tiempo, pero era muy difícil hacerlo sin levantar sospechas acerca de lo que estábamos elaborando.

-¿Por qué tanta seguridad al respecto?

Una investigación de esa naturaleza y con esos elementos podía convertirse en algo más peligroso, incluso en un arma si no teníamos el cuidado suficiente.

Esto me lleva de vuelta a ese momento, yo no fui lo suficientemente cuidadoso; y eso atrajo esas terribles consecuencias.

Mi falta de cuidado permitió que la información se filtrara, o quizá fue a causa de mi compañero; en realidad creo que eso sea importante más. Era mi deber el mantener los vestigios de la investigación a salvo.

Ese día comprobé la ineficiencia de los sistemas de seguridad, pues unos hombres quienes eran miembros del equipo Rocket lograron acceder al laboratorio desactivando fácilmente todos los sistemas de alarma con los que contaba.

-¿Cómo fue posible?

Al parecer esos sujetos eran profesionales, pues sabían exactamente como desactivar las alarmas que componían mi circuito de seguridad.

Yo estaba tan absorto en mi propio mundo que jamás escuche su llegada hasta que estuvieron frente a mí.

Esta no es la primera vez que algo de esa naturaleza me sucede, por lo que sabía exactamente como reaccionar. La clave siempre es la calma.

De principio todo parecía ir bien, a pesar de sentirme un poco presionado por la presencia de esos sujetos quienes habían violado la seguridad de mi espacio de trabajo; tenía la confianza de que todo estaría bien.

Al menos esa era la idea que tenía en ese momento hasta que lo vi. El líder en persona, con esa postura fría que lograba intimidar a cualquiera. Sus palabras con ese toque de prepotencia y la actitud de sus subordinados era suficiente para deducir la verdadera razón de su visita.

La investigación- Pensé,

-¿Pero como supieron de ella?

Nunca me tome la molestia de investigar la procedencia de las muestras de ADN de Mew, me respondí arrepentido de no haberlo hecho, supongo que la emoción del momento nublo un simple procedimiento estándar.

-O al miedo de descubrir su verdadero origen- finalice.

La tensión aumento al notar su expresión, ahora se que el fue quien nos proporciono ese material, mi amigo lo sabía, pero jamás menciono nada, ¿Acaso sus objetivos eran otros, eso explicaría parte del retraso en el desarrollo del proyecto.

Aunque ese no era el momento para buscar culpables, ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de eso sin que nadie saliese herido o afectado. Realmente un reto.

Giovanni me observo para después recorrer los confines de mi laboratorio con su mirada. Trate de mantener la calma, replicando del modo que debía hacerlo un adulto con mi experiencia.

-Veo que ha estado ocupado Profesor- Exclamo el líder del equipo Rocket con sencillez, -Tengo curiosidad en saber de que modo ha utilizado las pruebas de ADN que le enviamos- Continuo. Un reflejo alcanzo sus ojos brillando con el sarcasmo de sus palabras.

-No me mire de ese modo Profesor, estoy seguro de que alguien como usted tan renombrado en el mundo de la ciencia tuvo la decencia de investigar mis muestras, las cuales, je, je, seguramente aparecieron como robadas de un laboratorio del territorio de Hoen.

No se cual pudo ser la expresión de mi rostro pero la sonrisa del suyo fue más que suficiente para hacerme ver la realidad.

-No se de que hablas- Respondí con seriedad.

-Entonces no le molestará que mis hombres revisen el lugar- Contesto rápidamente haciendo una señal para indicarle a un par de sus acompañantes que iniciara la búsqueda.

Yo lo observe sin decir nada.

Dicen que siempre es importante prever factores externos, algo que constantemente hago, prevenir para evitar situaciones desagradables, pero esta vez no fue suficiente.

Jamás imagine que ese chico, uno de los jóvenes a quien había impulsado a iniciar su sueño volvería de su viaje justamente en el momento de la intrusión.

He pensado la situación una y otra vez en mi mente sin encontrar la verdadera respuesta.

-Que desafortunado fue, ¿Habrá sido la suerte, ¿El destino, eso es algo que aún no logro comprender. Si hubiese llegado unos minutos después, nada habría pasado.

Ash quien parecía haber decidido tomar un breve descanso para visitar a su madre, llego a casa en ese preciso momento. Ninguno de los presentes noto a jovencito quien al percatarse de lo que sucedía decidió ocultarse justamente en el punto donde yo mantenía algunas de las muestras que pensaba llevar a verificar con mi colega.

-¿Por qué no salio cuanto antes?

-¿Por qué en ese punto de toda la casa?

Esa es la razón por la que he comenzado a pensar que el destino es real.

Nunca supe ¿Porque repentinamente reacciono de ese modo tan extraño?; el golpeo el lugar donde guardaba los componentes derramando todo sobre él.

El sonido de la caída se escucho por todo el lugar, recorriendo cada rincón de mi laboratorio, era imposible que ellos no lo escucharan.

En ese momento lo único que hice fue correr al lado suyo, no puedo olvidar su silueta en el piso delirante. El líquido derramado por los frascos parecía haber sido absorbido por su cuerpo, situación que me preocupo terriblemente, pues no tenía idea de cuales serían los efectos del compuesto ya que aún se encontraba en fase experimental sin refinación.

Giovanni camino deteniéndose a mi lado, no me moleste en mirarlo mi atención se enfocaba en el muchachito a mi lado, quien había perdido la conciencia.

-Ash, Ash- Exclame sin resultado, una pequeña gota de sudor resbalo por su rostro mezclándose con esas lágrimas, las cuales parecían nacer debido al dolor. Un leve temblor recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que mi preocupación aumentara.

El temor por una posible intoxicación o aún peor por envenenamiento invadió mi ser.

-Vamos Ash se que tú eres un chico muy especial y podrás superar esto- Susurre, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

El líder del equipo rocket se agacho analizando los restos de líquido que aún marcaban los restos de vidrio alrededor de mi joven entrenador. Cuidadosamente tomo un pañuelo recogiendo algo del compuesto para ponerse de pie nuevamente sacando su teléfono.

¿Su conversación, no puse atención. Me enfoque en ayudar a Ash quien parecía tener convulsiones debido al dolor.

-No me dejes Ash- Comente mientras trataba de identificar la fuente del dolor.

Es extraño que el cuerpo reaccione de ese modo, sobre todo cuando la persona esta inconsciente.

-Bien, prepárenlo- Escuche la voz de Giovanni.

-¿Prepararlo?- Me dije levantándome al momento.

-No permitiré que tomes a este chico- Exclame olvidando con quien hablaba, él era un inocente que no tenía nada que ver con lo que ellos buscaban, y ahora estaba enfermo debido a mi causa, no podía dejar que ese sujeto tomara lo único que mi querida amiga Delia poseía.

Los gemidos del muchacho comenzaron aumentar de volumen, por lo que retome mi posición a su lado para tratar de ayudarlo.

-Bill estará aquí en un momento y el se encargará del resto- Escuche la explicación del hombre, -Ustedes sostengan al mocoso hasta que el equipo llegue- finalizo

El par de rufianes que habían iniciado la búsqueda antes de que Ketchum fuera descubierto se aproximaron tomándome de los brazos, yo pelee tratando de soltarme pero fue inútil, su fuerza era mucho mayor que la mía.

Cada vez que revivo ese momento no puedo evitar mirar mis manos, viejas y cansadas, se que hubo alguna vez un momento en mi vida en la cual podría haber hecho algo más para defendernos, pero ahora…

Mi mirada se fija nuevamente en el camino, pero a diferencia de la ultima vez me concentro en observar el paisaje que nos rodea mientras avanzamos. El chofer del taxi no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que inicio el viaje, concentrado en su propio mundo le permito llevarme a mi destino.

-¿Adonde estarás?- Me pregunto viendo las luces pasar en el camino, -No podía dejar de pensar en el destino que Ash había escogido.

-¿Realmente pensaste que esa era la mejor decisión?- Continué tocando el vidrio con mi mano, el frió recorrió mi palma mientras posaba mi piel sobre la superficie.

-¡No, no, el no tiene nada que ver déjenlo!- la imagen de mi persona forcejeando y pidiendo por nuestras vidas es tan patética.

-¿Por qué habría de importarme lo que usted quiera?- Pregunto el con frialdad.

Pensé en la respuesta, esa era la oportunidad de cambiar el destino de Ketchum y mío, pero si daba la respuesta correcta.

-Tengo que arriesgarme- Me dije haciendo uso de lo único que pude idear en el momento.

-Revelare todo- Exclame, su reacción fue tal y como esperaba, su enojo se reflejo en esa mirada, pero segundos después se desvaneció mientras el recobraba el control de sus propios sentimientos.

-¿Qué clase de persona puede ser capaz de hacer algo así tan rápido con su propia persona?

-Entonces hágalo- Contesto

-Revele al mundo su hallazgo, hable sobre lo que sucedió aquí, hable sobre el origen apócrifo de esas muestras de ADN, mencione nuestro nombre, cúlpenos de sus propios errores y condene no solo a ese chiquillo- Continuo señalando la forma de Ash- Sino también a su nieto-

Yo lo observe estupefacto, ¿Cómo sabía sobre Gary, ¿Qué es lo que pensaba hacer?

-Es obvio que necesitare un sujeto de pruebas y pensé que ese chiquillo en el piso podía ser la mejor opción, pues ya se ha expuesto al compuesto, sin embargo si se niega a cooperar siempre hay segundas opciones- Dijo con sencillez

Mi mundo se despedazo al comprender la amenaza de ese sujeto, ¿Por qué, ¿Por qué debía elegir, Ash era muy apreciado para mí, pero Gary…

-No puedo hacerlo- Susurre.

-Entonces yo elegiré por usted- Comento, Bill entro en ese momento con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Tu!- Grite, él era Bill, para mi su nombre era Adam, un colega amigo mío, un compañero.

La verdad se sintió como un balde de agua fría.

-Un traidor-

………………………..

-Señor hemos llegado- La voz del chofer del taxi me saco de esa pesadilla devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Hemos llegado- Continuo señalando la estructura a nuestro lado.

Es cierto hemos llegado, yo no he sido capaz de hacer nada y es por mi que todo esto sucedió, mi tontería abrió el punto que cambio la historia.

Abrí la puerta para salir del vehículo recordando la forma de mi nieto a las puertas del hospital.

-Se que tú jamás lo entenderás, pero espero que algún día lo comprendas y me perdones, tú, ella y él; porque yo no fui capaz de hacer nada.

Arken elf: Bueno con eso me despido, espero que este pequeño fanfic haya logrado resolver algunas de sus dudas, esperando tenerlos pronto en otra historia se despide su autora.

Gracias por su tiempo


End file.
